transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Deliverance
Profile "When you're trapped by darkness, hope shines brightest." Deliverance has served the Autobot cause and the people of Cybertron for ages untold, working tirelessly to mitigate the damage done by the Decepticons. Stubbornly refusing to give up and unapologetically hopeful for the future, Deliverance can often be found racing to the latest disaster to lend aid to those in need. In robot form, the medic carries the trusty magnetic disruptor rifle he's carried for ages, a relic of times past that can wreak havoc on energon delivery systems. When in cyber-rotor form, his super quiet engines and advanced sensory systems allow him to pick out the faintest signs of life in disaster areas; and mounts photonic discharge emitters capable of 20,000 lumens. When he shifts into his all-terrain ambulance form, his rugged frame mounts a dozer blade to clear away obstructions and his rear compartment contains a crane and telescoping arms to provide field restorations to his fellow Autobots. No matter the situation, Deliverance is on site to bring hope and relief to those in need. History Deliverance is an old bot, having stayed on Cybertron when the Ark departed for Earth, he attempted to do what he could to support the Autobots as long as possible, trying to mitigate as much of the damage from the war as he could. As a massive land-mover, Deliverance was uniquely talented in rescue operations and surprisingly gifted. Immensely strong and a gifted medic, he worked disaster mitigation and emergency response, trying to rescue anyone he could from the war. Ultimately, those efforts were in vain, and Cybertron suffered. While attempting to shift rubble from a massive battle, Deliverance triggered an unexploded warhead and was critically injured, entering stasis for an extremely long period of time. While his form was repaired, he simply would not regain active status, and so he was put in medical storage until he could be awakened. The ages past and time moved inexorably onward. Eventually, the Autobots who had left on the Ark returned to Cybertron, and the war became active again there. When the medical storage facility he was in was caught in the crossfire of a battle, he was buried beneath the rubble. No one knew he was there, and he believes that it is likely the knowledge that only he could save himself that drove him to awaken again. And awaken he did, finding himself trapped with no hope of rescue. He dug and shifted and clawed his way free of the rubble, digging inexorably upwards until finally he broke free again. Without even stopping to check in, or find out what had happened, he began to dig in the rubble, seeking any others who might have been trapped. He had already recovered almost two dozen of those trapped beneath the rubble before more Autobots arrived to assist. When the rubble was cleared and the crisis over, he simply went back to the medbay. He wanted no glory, no reward or accolades as any kind of hero. So he resumed his role as a medic and a disaster response bot. When the Autobot hospital in Crystal City came under attack though, Deliverance distinguished himself in a way that his fellow medical division mechs simply couldn’t ignore. As the medics rushed to bring the patients to safety from the Decepticon onslaught, the building began to collapse into the escape tunnels beneath it, threatening to trap the last of the medics and patients to escape. Deliverance rushed into the gap without hesitation, stripping his transformation cog in order to get there fast enough and completely ruining it, leaving him in a half transformed state and agonizing pain. Despite that, he stood supporting the crushing weight, even as servos exploded and armor cracked from the strain. It bought the fleeing medics and patients enough time though. He almost had enough time to try and get free himself, before the Decepticons penetrated into the building after them. With a final urge to his comrades to ‘get free’, Deliverance blasted the ceiling past where he held the path open, pulling the tunnel down and sealing his own fate to save them. By the time the Autobots retook the position and dug up the location, Deliverance’s form was beyond salvage. His transformation cog ruined, his internal structures shattered, riddled with holes from the Decepticon weapons, he was destroyed. Amazingly enough though, when they examined the body his laser core was fond to still be functional. Considering the bravery and self sacrifice he had shown in the fall of Crystal City, the medical division’s suggestion that he be rebuilt was approved. He could not be rebuilt as he once was, the massive cybertronian land-mover had to be replaced entirely. With the war ever escalating, it was reasoned by many that he should be rebuilt to focus on his role as a support medic, providing aid to the troops on the line. Others, who knew him better perhaps, argued that he would be unhappy in such a role, as he was so dedicated to his role in search and rescue. Finally, the chief surgeon simply settled for the most expedient alternative. Deliverance was rebuilt as a triple-changer, albeit smaller than his original forms had been, and not nearly as physically powerful. His new, smaller form allowed him to fit into places he’d never been able to reach before, climbing down into the rubble to assist in the search and rescue, reaching places the bigger bots capable of moving the massive slabs of buildings weren’t able to. His secondary form was created as a flight mode; a cyber-rotor, a vertical lift search and rescue vehicle with a quad-rotor configuration. In this form he was equipped with super quiet turbines and extremely advanced sensory receptors, allowing him to hover over disaster sights nearly silently, searching for survivors without ever touching down. His final transformation; that of a Cybertronian All-Terrain Vehicle, was outfitted as a mobile restoration system to allow him to deploy into the battlefields in a support role, taking a more active part in the war against the Decepticons by aiding his fellow Autobots. So he was awakened once more from his slumber, and found himself in a new body entirely. The only thing of his old form that he retains is his magnetic disruptor rifle, a relic of times long past as much as he is. He’s taken a little time to get used to the feel of it, adjusting and recuperating. He’d believed himself dead at the end, believed his struggle against he oppression of hopelessness was finally over. He’d given up hope, but now, awakened once more to a new tomorrow, his hope is restored even stronger than it was before and he stands tall as an Autobot, ready to take up his new role in the name of a better tomorrow. Notes *Spent a fair amount of time on Earth during his convalescence after his most recent rebuild. *Picked up a taste for the Banjo after some Earther made a reference about his name, plays it now. *Has no clue why some people are horrified by his name. Players No one but KaerosDarkfire is dumb enough to make a character named Deliverance.